


Trying To Spy

by irishleesh93



Series: Zutara Week: Connected Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2011<br/>Day 7: Caught<br/>"Upon entering Katara heard splashing from one of the far baths..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying To Spy

**Author's Note:**

> This is already published on my DeviantArt/fanfiction account.  
> Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Not even myself. :)  
> NOTE: This could be considered a sequel to "Looking At You."  
> Revised: 7/14/2013

_-~ZxK~-_  
It was mid-afternoon when I had finally finished cleaning the lunch dishes and decided to take bath. It wasn't something I normally did at this time, but today was an especially hot day in the fire nation and I was covered in sweat.

Strolling through the Western Air Temples' halls I finally made it into the bathhouse. Upon entering I heard splashing from one of the far baths.

Peaking my head around the corner I saw Zuko. He was sitting down in one of the tubs with his back to me. Though I was far away I could still see his muscles rippling across his back, as he scooped water into his hands and washed his face.

I continued to watch as Zuko began to wash his hair. He would occasionally plunge his hand into the water to warm it. At least that's what I assumed when steam rose from the water's surface.

I looked on as Zuko changed his position in the tub resulting in the entire right side of his body to now face my direction. He leaned back and let his head rest on the edge of the tub as he stretched his arms and then legs.

As Zuko pushed his feet against the bottom of the tub his body lifted out of the water. I had to bite my lip as I was given a view of Zuko's flaccid member. It was much larger than I imagined not that I thought much about it. I looked at the dusting of dark hair that traveled down his abdomen. His member was pale. I didn't think anything of it though because of Zuko's complexion. The tip was pink and not sure if that was something normal I blamed it on the temperature of the water. All to soon Zuko relaxed his body and settled back into the water.

Suddenly, Zuko reached over the ledge of the tub and grabbed a clean folded towel off the floor. He stood up and wrapped the towel around his waist so quickly that I barely had a glimpse of his pale rear end.

Zuko turned towards me as he reached down to let the dirty water drain. I now had the perfect view of Zuko's chest. Not that I hasn't seen it before. Zuko does occasionally take off his shirt when he's training with Aang. But this time it was different. I could only stare as water dripped down the sculpted muscles of his chest and down to his waist only to be absorbed by the towel.

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I let out a small gasp. My eyes widened as I realized my mistake and I quickly turned and fled the bath house unbeknownst to Zuko looking up at her fleeing form.

_-~ZxK~-_

By the time I got to the main area of the temple I had stopped blushing.

"Did you run a marathon Sugar Queen? Your heart is beating out of your chest," Toph said from her makeshift rock chair.

"What? No, Toph. I... I was finishing some chores."

"Whatever," the blind earth bender said unconvinced.


End file.
